The invention relates generally to the field of optical fiber signal communication. More specifically, the invention relates to structures for terminals in a connector used to join segments of an optical fiber cable and methods of utilizing same.
Optical fibers are used in cables to transmit signals in the form of modulated light along the cable. Often, a single cable may carry a dozen or more optical fibers. The cable may have a preselected length with optical connectors on one or both ends. The optical connectors are used to join one cable to another while making optical connection between corresponding optical fibers in each cable. Consequently, the optical connectors should provide secure optical connections (i.e., providing a high transmission rate) between corresponding optical fibers. Ideally, an optical connector would provide such connections for each pair of corresponding fibers in a single step.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,597 issued to Metzbower et al. shows one type of optical cable connector. In connectors such as the one shown in the '597 patent, each optical fiber that is to be optically coupled to a corresponding fiber is held in place in the connector body by an individual ferrule. Each ferrule may be spring loaded from the connector body end so that when the corresponding connectors are mated, the corresponding fiber ends are urged into contact with each other with a preselected biasing force.
As optical cables are made with increasing numbers of fibers, suitable optical connectors for such cables becomes increasingly large and cumbersome because one ferrule is used for each optical fiber, and thus the size of the connector body increases accordingly.
Equipment for geophysical surveying of subterranean formations may utilize optical fibers for signal transmission. Optical signals may advantageously avoid electromagnetic interference problems which would accompany electrical signals. This may be particularly advantageous given the cable lengths required in typical surveys. Equipment for geophysical surveys could benefit from smaller, less complex, more reliable, and more cost efficient optical connectors.
There exists a need for an optical connector that can couple larger numbers of optical fibers between cables without the need for corresponding increase of the size of the connector body.